20 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Moja kochana mewa, odc. 32 (My Fair Guilt); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Życzenia na Dzień Matki!, odc. 45 (Mothers Day for Mrs Skittle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:45 Stacyjkowo - Olga i bąbelki, odc. 48 (Bubbly Olwin); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Rekin biały. Żywa legenda (Great White Shark - A Living Legend) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:30 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Gostyń; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1432; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5778 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5778); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 1. Ocean wysp. (South Pacific. Ocean of Islands.) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2587; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2403 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 67 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Przystań - odc. 8/13 - Nieoczekiwany gość - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:10 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5779 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5779); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2588; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2404 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Prawdziwe życie - /11/; cykl dokumentalny 18:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 68 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pocztowy gołąb, odc. 49; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Produkt krajowy brutto, odc 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - AC Milan - FC Barcelona ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - AC Milan - FC Barcelona ( I poł. ) 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) 23:40 DOK SZOK - Pamięć obozów (Frontline (Memory Of The Camps)) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 68 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:10 Nad Niemnem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP 02:10 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; 03:10 Reportaż Jedynki - Polak w Egipcie 03:40 Notacje - Jan Matyjaszkiewicz. Ja cesarz.; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 47 - Tajlandia; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 48 - Rocznica; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 147 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 4 To tylko pieniądze; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Rozważania o smierci i wieczności; reportaż 12:30 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 883 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 28 14:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Tokio od świtu do zmierzchu; cykl dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 968 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 3/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 3 Good Intentions); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 884 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 512 - Inny punkt widzenia; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu - Na dobre i na złe 8 21:45 Kino relaks - Tata i małolata (My father the hero) 86'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1993) 23:25 "Ojczysty dodaj do ulubionych" - Gala Języka Ojczystego; widowisko 00:30 Laleczka; film dokumentalny 00:55 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 3/10 (Starter Wife); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:40 13 lat i 10 miesięcy; film dokumentalny 01:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn 02:40 Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu 67'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999) 04:00 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 3/13 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 3 Good Intentions); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Telewizja - zima 17:15 Fakty flesz 17:19 Pogoda - plansza 17:23 Rozmowa Faktów 17:40 Narciarski raport 17:47 Zdrowie dziecka 18:01 Zielone światło 18:15 Praca, biznes, innowacje 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 Abram Poczter 19:04 Po naszej stronie 19:16 Telewizja - zima 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:05 Pogoda 22:08 Narciarski raport 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Tian Anmen - zakazana pamięć (Tian Anmen: The Forbidden Memory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 60 - Zima w Wieliczce; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:53 60 lat razem - odc. 16 - Zieliński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Tian Anmen - zakazana pamięć (Tian Anmen: The Forbidden Memory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Tu kobiety - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Połomski - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (7) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (64) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (67, 68) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 4 (87) - serial fantasy 10.00 Tak, kochanie (20) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (397) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (120) - serial paradokumentalny 12.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 3 (39) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (180) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1649) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (264) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (102) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (370) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1650) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (344, 276) - serial komediowy 20.35 Dick i Jane. Niezły ubaw - komedia, USA 2005 22.15 Numer stulecia - komedia kryminalna, Francja/USA 2000 00.30 Melinda i Melinda - komediodramat, USA 2004 02.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Na Wspólnej (1714) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda (133) - serial paradokumentalny 12.15 Kocham. Enter (7) - serial paradokumentalny 13.15 Szpital (7) - serial paradokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (993) - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Kocham. Enter (8) - serial paradokumentalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (8) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (134) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1715) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (994) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Opór - dramat wojenny, USA 2008 00.15 Prawo Agaty 2 (11) - serial obyczajowy 01.15 Agenci NCIS. Los Angeles (19) - serial sensacyjny 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.25 Arkana magii (842) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Kultura, głupcze (62); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Polacy w Kazachstanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - Odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 759 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - (175); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 11/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Hołowczyc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 628* Diabeł ogonem machał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kultura, głupcze (62); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - (175); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Anny Dymnej cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Opole 2009 na bis /6/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 759 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona-Autostopem do miasta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - (176); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hobby (69); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1/14* "Grób na wzgórzu" - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - Odc.19/19 Ostatnie sekundy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Autostopem do miasta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 759; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hobby (69); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 W klatce czasu 09.30 Na straży prawa 09.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 10.55 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 11.55 Świat w pigułce 12.15 Telezakupy 14.15 Domy z marzeń 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Żyć jak milioner 15.50 Silesia Cafe 17.05 Flesz Silesia Informacje 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.25 W klatce czasu 22.50 Nawiedzone domy 00.15 Auto Zwiad 00.30 Gdzie wtedy byłeś?